


ST1L35

by Therapeutic_Steter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bombs, Immortal Peter, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt, robot stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: “It's okay, love,” the droid said. “I'm here.”Peter sobbed even more. It was just what he needed to hear, only with the impersonal echo of machinery.





	ST1L35

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to be honest: I don’t even know how to tag this to appropriate warn you guys. This is some angsty sad shit, okay? Like, for real. I wrote this at first planning for it to be cute, like robot Stiles so adorable, yeah? But then…it changed. A lot. And now there’s pain. 
> 
> Warnings: I’m tagging as Major Character Death because…yeah. Also, warnings for bombs and suicide. Just. Be prepared for this one.

ST1L35 hummed as its processors came on, systems running through quick scans to boot up.

“Good morning,” its creator said, smiling into the camera. “How's my boy?”

“Processors scanning,” ST1L35 informed him. “Systems online. Readings are normal. Initializing.”

Peter felt giddiness welling at his machine’s progress. ST1L35 was a beauty, a state of the art android made with an A.I. Peter had coded himself. ST1L35 tilted its head as its systems finished their initial startup.

“Good morning, Peter,” it greeted, digital screen flickering in an LED grin. Peter bit his lip in excitement, trying to not get his hopes up. “All of my systems are functioning properly.”

“Wonderful!” Peter said. “Happy to hear that.” Peter couldn't help but let his hands skim over ST1L35’s framework, admiring the seamless steel finished in bronze. “Open CPU,” he said, watching the panel over ST1L35’s chest smoothly slide open. “Beautiful,” Peter murmured, deft fingers following the exposed wires and ensuring they were attached securely and correctly before carefully inserting the memory chip that held everything he held dear.

“Downloading,” ST1L35 informed him as Peter gently urged the panel closed once more. He smirked as it slid back into place, seam hidden once more.

“Zombiewolf?”

Peter trembled, looking into the android’s camera. The tone was warbled by the computer’s playback, but it was definitely his boy's voice.

“Stiles,” he breathed, cupping the android’s face. “My sweet boy.”

“My creeperwolf,” the android responded and Peter blinked away tears.

“Aromatic systems check,” Peter whispered, shivering as the fans within the android whirled to life before a familiar scent wafted into his senses.

“Yes,” Peter breathed, falling against the droid and nuzzling the cold metal shoulder, breathing in the scent that was—finally—an exact match for his mate’s. “Yes,” he repeated, sniffling. He'd failed so many times; he wasn't sure how he could have recovered if this was another failure.

The droid gently ran his fingers through Peter's hair, hugging him close.

“Temperature check,” Peter murmured against cold steel, feeling the metal hum to life as it settled to a human regulated temperature of 98.1. Peter smiled, blinking away tears and nestling against the metal.

“Optimal temperature reached,” the droid murmured, and it was Stiles’ voice.

“Last one,” Peter said, pulling away to look directly onto the computer’s screen. “Cardiac simulation check.”

The system paused as it processed the order, the most difficult one Peter had had to figure out how to program. Then it started, the fluttering heartbeat sound so familiar that it finally broke him. Peter sobbed at the sound he hadn't heard in years:  his mate’s heartbeat.

“Stiles,” Peter cried, hugging the android and burrowing close to his chest to hear the precious sound.

“It's okay, love,” the droid said. “I'm here.”

Peter sobbed even more. It was just what he needed to hear, only with the impersonal echo of machinery.

“I miss you so much, baby,” Peter wept, hiding his face in the android’s chest. He’d worked for decades to perfect this A.I., to create the steel framework, to come up with how to program the personal touches.  When he’d done the spell to come back to life oh-so-long-ago, an immortality spell, he’d never taken into account what it would mean. Living for decades, centuries even, beyond his mate, never dying but watching his beautiful, perfect mate wasting away with age no matter what they tried.

“ _I guess men just weren’t meant for immortality,_ ” Stiles had murmured after their last failed attempt, having fallen to his knees in exhaustion as the latest try had taken almost all of his magic. “ _Maybe it’s easier for werewolves?_ ”

“ _No, no, you can’t give up,_ ” Peter had pled, cupping Stiles’ hands and holding them against his chest. “ _I don’t want this without you._ ”

“ _Peter. Nothing’s working_ ,” Stiles had said, cupping his cheek in one of his hands before leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Peter’s. “ _I’d rather spend my last years with you enjoying them and not working ourselves ragged for something that just isn’t happening. I want you to have happy memories to look back on, love._ ”

Stiles had already had wrinkles then, crow’s feet and laugh lines, gray sprinkling his temples. He looked the same age as Peter, if not older, even back then. Peter had let Stiles push him to the ground, had fallen into the love and warmth of his mate. Had push away the inevitably of their separation and had made a happy memory.

“ _Take it back!_ ” Peter yelled at the Nemeton the night after he’d put Stiles in the ground, drunk on wolfsbane and heartbroken beyond repair. _“I don’t want it! Take this damned immortality back!_ ”

Several attempts later had proved fruitless. Poison, wolfsbane, knife, gun…hell, Peter had even tried _fire_ , sobbing uncontrollably as he’d dosed himself in gasoline, screaming through pain and flashbacks, only to wake up days later without a scratch on him.

“ _What do you want?_ ” Peter begged the Nemeton decades ago. “ _I’ll give you whatever you want. Just let me die. Please. I’m so tired. I want to see my family. I want to see my mate. I just want this to be over_.”

The Nemeton hadn’t answered, and Peter had given up. He walked through the years without changing, uncaring about anything. It wasn’t until recently, with all the advancements in A.I.s and robotics, that he’d even thought to try to create an A.I. after his mate.

“Forget researching ways to make you immortal. We should’ve spent that time researching ways for me to die. You always had a way of finding information and putting things together that I could never see,” Peter sniffled.

“I missed you too,” the droid said, and it was Stiles. It wasn’t, but it was. Peter closed his eyes and pretended. It was a close as he was going to get. “I’ll help you with your research, zombiewolf.”

“I know you will, sweetheart,” Peter choked out, embracing the android, cuddling close and letting his fingers dance down ST1L35’s spine. “I made you so special, so perfect. And I’ve tried everything but this. The whole may be unbreakable, but if you destroy the parts surely there’s no returning from that. Everything I tried was surface, generic, but _this_. _This_ has to work,” he said passionately.

“Command prompt,” Peter started, hearing the chirp of an active CPU coming online, listening intently for his command. “Computer, detonate.”

“Self-destruct command detected,” ST1L35 announced, still in Stiles’ voice. “Please say authorization code.”

Peter smiled as tears slipped from behind his closed eyes, silently tracking down his cheeks.

“You must be Stiles.”

“Authorization accepted,” ST1L35 murmured, voice gentle even if Peter hadn’t coded it to be. Peter felt the steel warming under his palms as the reactors within ST1L35 started up. Peter held on tighter, praying he was right. Praying this would be it.


End file.
